12_monkeysfandomcom-20200223-history
The Keys
Amanda Schull as Noah Bean as |guests = Ramon de Ocampo as Stephen McHattie as Official Ari Millen as |co-stars = Bill Timoney as Alex Hatz as Edward Garret Jee-Yun Lee as News Anchor #1 Conrad Coates as Michael Pratt Stefen Hayes as Amar Lisa Messinger as Female Speaker Christine Aziz as Welcomer Eric Craig as Server Aura Carcueva as CIA Tech Dan Fox as CIA Officer Robin Kasyanov as Mercenary Gjokica Trevski as Caustic Man Gjorgh Nestorovvski as Courier Dejan Lilic as Taxi Driver Nesrin Tair as Chechen Female Vendor |uncredited = Alisen Down as Striking Woman Bryan Edwards as The Witness Tom Noonan as Pallid Man |previous = |next = }} " " is the seventh episode of Season 1 of 12 Monkeys. It first aired at 9:00 p.m. on February 27, 2015 on Syfy. Synopsis Cole, Railly and Aaron race to stop the virus from being deployed as a bio-weapon in Chechnya.http://uk.ign.com/tv/12-monkeys/1 Timeline 2015/1 Oliver Peters briefs a group at the CIA about viral strain M5-10 the was derived from human remains discovered during an expedition to the Himalayas in the mid-1980s. He explains that Markridge Group genetically modified he virus into a weapon to be deployed in Chechnya for Operation Troy. If released in the briefing room all the occupants would die in two to three hours but that the virus itself would become inert in a few hours. Senator Royce comments that an airstrike in Chechnya would cause World War III. An Official replies that it is up to the group to clean up the mess made by Adam Wexler's leaks. At Cassie's Store, Cassandra Railly burns herself while making tea and flashing back to her vision of the Red Forest. James Cole treats her burn and they discuss Operation Troy and their inability to learn anything about the greenhouse ( ). They do identify a professor of middle eastern antiquity connected with the picture of a broken plate but after talking with him at a presentation, learn nothing except that the Army of the 12 Monkeys may have a connection to Chechnya. Aaron Marker arrives and Cole and Cassie tell him about the connection. Aaron tells them about Adam Wexler possibly being in Chechnya. Cole implies that he is about to splinter back to 2043 and tells Cassie and Aaron he will need all the information they can get about Operation Troy. Cole splinters. Cassie, who is working for the CDC, tells Aaron that Jules Weitzman called and that she has to go to work. Aaron points out that they could go to prison for if they are caught; Cassie replies that they will die if they don't try. Aaron returns to Senator Royce's office and secretly "borrows" a thumb drive from the senator with information about the operation. 2015/Phone Production Notes *Kirk Acevedo (Ramse) did not appear and was not credited. Gallery 107Recap1.png 107Recap2.png 107Recap3.png 107Recap4.png 107Recap5.png 107Recap6.png 107Recap7.png 107Recap8.png 107Recap9.png 107Recap10.png 107Recap11.png 107Recap12.png 107Recap13.png 107Recap14.png 107Recap15.png 107Recap16.png 107Recap17.png 107Recap18.png 107Recap19.png 107Recap20.png References ----